<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gon and Killua's Robux Hustle by windowsmaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243872">Gon and Killua's Robux Hustle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker'>windowsmaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gaming, Gen, Kurapika is TIRED, Parental Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Roblox - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua want Robux. They want it <i>bad</i>, though they forget the most important advice Kurapika has ever told them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gon and Killua's Robux Hustle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Gon, I found another free robux website!” Killua smiles as he shows Gon the promising site.</p><p>“No way, that's awesome! Give me the link?” Gon pleads. </p><p>“Of course! It’s uh, “Free Robux Generator 2020 Offical Legit hashtag Robux!”” Killua names off the site for Gon, who eagerly types it in. </p><p>“It doesn't even need human verification!” Gon yells, smile getting wider. </p><p>“Awesome! Let’s try it!” Killua types in his information for the site, and Gon does the same. </p><p>And so the boys continue finding sites, making and using various accounts to make sure their main accounts can get the most robux possible. They spend hours and hours on digging through google pages until the sites that are coming up look like some sort of deep, deep web sites. Finally, the two pass out at their computers, too tired to keep on with their hustle. When they wake up in the morning, they look at each other with big grins, and get to hopping onto their accounts. </p><p>“Killua, I can’t sign in!” Gon whines, trying in as many accounts as he can remember. “None of them work!” </p><p>“I can’t sign in either, Gon!” Killua complains, fingers flying across his keyboard as he tries the last account he can remember. </p><p>“How many times do I have to remind you two that those are scams?” Kurapika’s tired voice asks as he appears at their door. </p><p>“Too many times…” The two boys sigh, and begin to make yet <i>another</i> new account.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>